D.J.'s Very First Horse
D.J.'s Very First Horse is episode four in season two of Full House. It originally aired on November 4, 1988. Opening Teaser As he's taking a nap on the couch on the living room, Joey is licked by Michelle. She asks him if he's indeed taking a nap, and he says he is. Knowing how sleepy he is, she leaves so he can nap and so she doesn't disturb him anymore. Summary Wake Up, San Francisco is broadcasting an episode from a horse stable, where D.J. meets a horse named Rocket. She desperately wants a horse and thinks that he will fit the bill as he's being sold. However, the only way that she will get him is if she has enough money to make the payments needed ($100) every two weeks. So she and her best friend Kimmy pool their money together and start making Rocket's stable payments, without Danny knowing it. D.J. tries to ask Danny if she can have Rocket, but she can tell that he would say no as Danny launches into a speech about what a big responsibility a pet is. Her plan consists of secretly keeping up the payments for a couple of weeks, and then telling Danny about Rocket, as she figures that two weeks is enough to prove to Danny that she can handle the responsibility so he will not refuse. Stephanie hears about this, and D.J. promises that she can own the tail if she holds true to the promise. Stephanie holds true. In the meantime, D.J. takes Rocket out for a ride (to the tune of " "). When Kimmy blows her half of the money on shopping at the mall for Western clothes, D.J. cannot make the next stable payment. She tries to bargain with Jeb, the farmer, on other ways to pay, but he says he can only accept cash. So, in a desperate effort to make sure she does not lose Rocket, she takes him to the house with her. Danny is shocked when he comes home and sees Rocket in the house and then tells D.J. that she can't have a horse. He asks Jesse and Joey to get Rocket out of the house, and Jesse wonders how to do just that, leading Joey to joke about him having a "coin slot where you put a quarter in" (thinking of the mechanical ponies). Jesse volunteers to ride him out (eliciting applause from the studio audience). Upstairs in her room (as the inspirational music plays), D.J. and Danny have a talk about the previous events, with D.J. tearfully asking if he could ever trust her. And as we have seen, it shows he was not able to, and he now notes that he does not know if he can or if he will. After he grabs a tissue and dries her eyes (as the music stops), he grounds her and makes her send Rocket home. While there, D.J. bids him farewell, thinking that she will lose him. D.J. knows that Rocket will always be in her heart. However, what she is delighted to discover is that Becky has decided to become his owner and make the stable payments, because she misses the times when she and her family had horses in Nebraska. Becky offers to allow D.J. to help her take care of Rocket and ride him once in a while. D.J. says yes at first, but quickly says that she will have to ask her dad first. D.J. asks Danny if she can help Becky take care of Rocket when her punishment is over. He says yes. D.J. tells Rocket that she loves him, and rides him one final time (to another rendition of "Good Day Sunshine", as the EP credits appear). Quotes D.J.: Kimmy about Rocket the horse Isn’t he the most gorgeous creature you’ve ever seen? Kimmy: No. Patrick Swayze is. ---- Kimmy: Well, I asked my mom about the horse. D.J.: What did she say? Kimmy: She said, ‘Kimberly Louise Gibbler, have you lost your mind?’ I didn’t really have an answer for that. Trivia *Kimmy reveals that her middle name is Louise. (This is also the first time she calls herself by her full name: Kimberly Louise Gibbler.) *Although Jesse and Harry meet for the first time in "Jingle Hell", it takes place before this episode. *The horse-riding scene that appears in the closing credits in seasons 4 and 5, and the opening credits of Season 3 (extended theme song only, and regardless of whether the episode contains Becky or not), is taken from this episode. * (see quote) (1952 — 2009) is known for his roles as Johnny Castle in Dirty Dancing and as Darrell “Darry” Curtis, Jr. in The Outsiders. *This is the second episode to deal with money management. The first was "Mad Money" from the previous season. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes